Truth and Dare with the Fairies
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Well ever wanted to dare a fairy or have them confess a deep dark secret. Well here is the place for you. Send in your truth and dares and the characters will do them. on hold
1. Chapter 1

"Oi idiot. I thought you were only doing for KnB" Gray asked as they were all forced to sit in the room

"Eh, I never said that. But you will have to do" I said childishly sticking my young at him.

"And what if we don't want to?" Erza asked as Lucy shivered at her dark tune.

"Well I'll make sure your supply or strawberry short cake will never reach you. Now are you ready to play." I asked as happy dragged Natsu yo the room

"Noooo Happy. Don't" the pink head cried and a cry of traitor was given.

"Now that we all, uhm most of us are here, I'll tell you that you can't leave here till you participate in this truth or dare game" I yelled and everyone covered their ears.

"And who will give the dares?" Lyon asked as most of the unconscious people gained consciousness.

"Well our readers of course. Do give me truth and dares. Either in review or PM. After all we don't want them to feel left out" I said pointing toward the group of wizard who were trying to break the walls.

"Uhhn the only one who can do magic in this room is me. You cant escape from here. So everyone send I the truth or dares"

 **The faster you send them the sooner I'll update. Other stories will be updated too**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god. So many dares. People love us" Sting yelled in away.

"Seeing as most of them are for Natsu and Lucy and you did not even get one, you have no right to be happy" Rouge said as Cana giggled along with Mira.

"I don't know if it is a good thing or bad" Cana slurred.

"And how did you know Cana? Have you seen them?" I asked.

"No, but Mira did" she said as I looked at the white haired devil.

"Oh, fine. I'll pardon it this time" I said to the giggling white haired she-devil. "First batch are from agarfinkel. Well Natsu is awake. So who do you like more Natsu, Mira, Lisanna or Lucy?"

"Huh. Like as in? I like Mira" everyone gasp.

"And Lucy" another gasp and murmurs of player are around.

"and Lisanna and Erza and icy princess Wendy and all my friends." He continued.

"I don't think he gets it"" Gray said sweat dropping. "And do not take my name in with the girls. I'm a guy damit" he cried as he took position to cast a spell but realised he could not.

"Oh well the next one is from Gajeel. Stell Erza's cake. Oh no." I said as the iron dragon slayer paled.

"The demons cake? Are you serious? She'll kill me" he said.

"Are you afraid? You know that she can't use magic right?" I asked and a grin spread on his face on getting back at Erza.

"Did he just?" I asked as Gajeel took the cake but to his horror was held in a bastion crab hold. "wow, and I thought only Riko knew this" I said still in awe.

"Natsu and Gray are already in a fight over the comment but I don't think Erza will stop them as she is err busy." I said wincing at a strong pull by Erza on Gajeel's arm. "Anyway onto the next batch oh a single dare from inukekarynatsusu Natsu, Gray stop fighting you have another dare" the yell stopped them.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"Someone asked you to go on a date" I said.

"Wait what?" A lot of giggles followed the statement till it become a full blown laughter. "Well we'll do it after all of the letters are answered"

"No way am I doing it" Natsu exclaimed

"Well you will not like the next one by ediscool09 ( then" I said and he paled a little.

"Why?" He asked.

"You have been dared to kiss" I said as he relaxed.

"Only a kiss. Ok sure" he said relieved.

"Erza on the lips" I finished.

"No no no no no. If Erza didn't kill me Jellal will" he said freaking out.

"So you are not doing it huh?" I asked as he nodded.

"Really not doing it?" I asked as he again nodded.

"Alright." I pushed him into a room. After a minute or two loud screams could be heard, like someone was dying.

"What is that?" Someone asked.

"A popular person's biggest fear fangirls" I said as the cries grew in volume.

"Aright someone get him out" I said then remember I have magic. Next second Natsu is Standing in front of us fully shaken.

"Ah, pity. I wanted to see them kiss" Mira said.

"So did I. But he is not in any frame of mind to do anything. Hey you, Romeo take him medical room. We have to excuse him from the dares" last part was only a whisper. "Damn."

Opening the next letter I grin.

"Oh Lucy. Tigertyler7 dared you to either kiss Elfman or Lily in his warrior from?" I said grinning. Lucy flushed red.

"Uh. The place is not specified right?" She asked me nervously.

"No" I said frowning a little as she whispered something in Lily's ear as he tried to enter his warrior form but failed.

"ah, the magic blocker. I'll only allow you to transform" I said as he transformed and swing the sword at me. I saw Lucy grin. I snapped the figured as Milliana's rope bound Lily.

"I have your magic you know. All of yours till you are here. So now Lucy, kiss him" she sighted but kissed Lily on the cheek.

"At least she did it and the next, oh I love this one Juvia flush yourself down the toilet" I commanded the blue haired women who was trying to sit on Gray's lap.

"Why would I do it?" She asked.

"Well Gray like courageous women and if you refused to do it you will be a coward you know. And if you don't ill Thor Gray to the fangirls. Maybe he'll like one of them" I egged as Juvia fumed and the next second she was flushing herself down with a cry of 'this is for you Gray-sama. Love Juvia only'

"It was cruel" Mira said as grinned. Devil ears appeared on my head.

"Oh was it? Anyway Amusingly Disturbed ( wants someone to ask Natsu and Lucy about their relationship." I said innocently.

"No need to ask. We all know Lucy likes him and Natsu us too dumb to know who he likes" Cana said. Lucy was blushing and denying this claim

"Alcohol made you blunt did it not. Anyway that was last. See you in next chapter. Keep on sending me the dares and truths. Try to PM me. Please leave a review-"

"Alright that's enough" Natsu lunged at us to tear us apart.

"Waaaaaa-" the cries "Who let him out"

 **Well do review. The more you review the faster will you get an update**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhhh. We have dares, so I decided to update this." I said happy

"But you did not get a lot of favs and follows" Cana said a little upset.

"Please don't mind her, she a little upset as she has not had a drink for a long time" Mira said trying to apologise.

"A little upset?" I asked as I eyed the livid wizard um mage.

"Well people love to dare us" Sting said.

"But you do not have a dare String" Rouge reminded to the blond who begun sulking in the corner.

"But let's start. First batch is by ediscool09 and it's harsh, well for Cana and Gray and even Natsu. Cana is not allowed alcohol for three episodes, and next-" I said as I read it.

"I have a feeling it's about me" Loke said flipping his hairs.

"Not everything is about you, you stupid lion" I snapped "anyway Natsu you can have your revenge on Gray"

Natsu came forward as I handed him a slip of paper. Suddenly Natsu's smile turned sinister as he kicked Gray hard in shin

"Ouch, damn you ghhh Dragon Slayer" Gray said in pain

"Man up Gray" Erza said patting his back with unneeded force

"You people are crazy" I said

"You are too. Guilty by association" Lucy said, happy to get her payback

"You just wait Blondie" I said glaring at her, and she epped. "Well next one, Gajeel jump off a three story building"

The dark haired man grumbled before looking around. I wanted to hit him.

"Just go to the apartment block and jump" Laxus said looking at the dark haired man annoyed. Gajeel just gave him an evil eye before stacking away.

He jumped and landed on his feet.

"Too easy" he said

"And now that it's done onto the next one onto the train for three hours" I snapped my hands and the pink haired man disappeared.

"Poor Natsu-san" Wendy said

"Don't worry about him Wendy, C's your are getting your first kiss" I said and all the girls squealed.

"I am?" he asked

"Oh yes. Mira take Romeo and Wendy in the next room for it or someone might kill someone" I said looking at Mystogen.

"Stop glaring" Erza commanded at Jellal lookalike who merely kept on staring, well glaring at me.

"Next batch is by agarfinkel, well Bisca is it true that you were pregnant when you proposed to Alzack?" I asked

"No comments" she replied.

"It's true then" I said ignoring the shouting women in my vacancy who was denying everything. "Well since only Mystogen and Lissana is here from Edolas and we currently do not have enough space here to accommodate them we can't ask them what they have been doing the past eight years. Sorry, and now watch the OVA "Fairy Academy" (the one that shows the Fairy Tail characters in high school) and give your reactions to it"

After the OVA, mummers like

"So that's what a high school is" and "what was that? I have never seen something like this" and "was it us" begun to float around

"Man, and I already said no Edolas, I'm so sorry. And I think Millianna had already catnapped exceeds and is now holding the hostage in her room" I said looking sorry. "Next one is from a guest, for Evergreen to turn herself into stone, well do it ever" I said as she did it.

"Hey, how was she able to perform magic" someone commented

"It's for the dare, so I allowed it" I said as I turned her back.

"Well, we done for the day, but please send me truth and dares for them" I said

"Nooooooooooooo. Don't listen to her" fairy tail cast begged


End file.
